


Tomador de Forma

by RealityXIllusion



Series: FBI Agent Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Gen, Hunters, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Possessive Behavior, Protective Pack, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protectiveness, Sassy Peter, Sassy Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sequel to Eğer Dare arama, Shapshifter, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles does not give a fuck, Stiles protection Squad, Stiles-centric, Witches, Worried Pack, Worried Stiles Stilinski, naive Stiles, necessary OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Sequel to "Eğer Dare arama"Continuation of Stiles' medical leave, only instead of having peace and quiet now, he needs to deal with a handsy shapeshifter, an overprotective pack, and hunters.





	1. A Man-Rabbit?

Once he had returned to his apartment in Virginia a week after arriving in Beacon Hills, Stiles was still not allowed on active duty but that didn’t stop him from going out and living his life until his doctor’s give him the all clear. Plus he was still healing from his little run-in with that ghost in Beacon Hills, Stiles didn’t plan on spending the rest of his medical leave in Quantico, but he decided to spend at least a few days at his apartment before heading back home. His boss had spent over an hour yelling at him through the phone because he'd gotten hurt helping with a case in his hometown before giving Stiles even more time off.

It was starting to feel suffocating with how literally everyone was trying to make up for lost time and hang out with him every minute of the day. Stiles was still upset that Scott had lost his cat, he swore it was accidental, but Stiles wasn’t so sure. He didn't even have Judy for more than a day. He told himself he wasn’t angry with the others for ignoring him for two almost three years now because he knew they were just trying to protect him and they actually did the same to Danny, but Danny switched to online classes and spent the entire semester in Beacon Hills showing the others that he wasn’t going to let them push him away.

Stiles would have fought harder to keep in touch only he was tired of it, he was tired of how the others kept ignoring him and wouldn’t text, call, or take him up on his offers to come to stay for a few days. He was tired of being the only one willing to reach out. Stiles believed that subconsciously, he was tired of the supernatural as well, so when the chance for a way out presented, he took it. So Stiles was still a bit bitter, and the constant presence of everyone was becoming too much for him. He was glad to retreat back to his apartment in Virginia for a few days, even though the other's had demanded he call them to check in every day until he returned to Beacon Hills.

When Stiles tried to argue about it, Jackson snorted and told him he was a trouble-magnet which everyone had agreed with.

It was purely coincidental that he happened to be walking through a nature reserve on one of the most humid nights that year, and found himself in trouble.

,

,,

,,,

Stiles knew it was late and that technically most people weren’t allowed in this time of night, but Stiles knew the head security guard and he just wanted to enjoy nature without the screaming of children or other people bumping into him and irritating his wounds. Plus he always felt that he could relax whenever he walked through this nature reserve, he would come here after a case or anytime his dreams got the best of him.

Something which happened far more often then he liked.

Stepping off the trail, Stiles continued to veer from the path towards the small lake the reserve surrounded. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be any fishermen out this late and he could relax without having to worry about anyone finding him. Plus after getting himself kidnapped by the ghost of an old fisherman, the thought of seeing one so soon bothered him.

Any previous hope he had was quickly torn away from him as he stepped around a bush and saw a hunters trap, not a supernatural hunter’s trap, he would know one if he saw it, but an actual hunter’s trap, if the rabbit stuck in it, was any indication. Stiles hoped that the rabbit wasn’t dead, he wasn’t sure how he’d react if it was. Not only was it illegal for the trap to be there but Stiles had a soft spot for animals and didn’t want to see one hurt.

Apprehensive, Stiles kneeled down next to the trap and reached out towards the rabbit, he was startled when it’s head jerked to the side and looked directly at him. Heart pounding in his chest, and trying to ignore the sting kneeling brought to his leg wound, Stiles said softly, “It’s okay, I’m going to try and get you out okay? You’re going to be just fine.”

The rabbit stopped squirming and Stiles took that as a sign that the rabbit was willing to let him help.

“Okay…” Stiles muttered as he slowly gripped both sides of the steel trap and tried prying it apart. It was obvious the rabbit was hurt as the trap began to open blood began spreading through its fur onto Stiles’ hand. “Shit. Shit! Are you okay? Of course, you aren’t okay you’re bleeding, shit!”

Stiles knew without a doubt that any vet if nearby, had their clinic closed at this time of night. Gritting his teeth, Stiles unbuttoned the top half of his plaid shirt and gently picked up the rabbit and placed it in the opening despite knowing he would get blood on his undershirt. Standing up, Stiles made a mental note to call the rangers in charge of the reserve and inform them about the hunter trap he found. Stiles wrapped his arm around his front to hold the rabbit in place as he took off running back to his apartment building.

He slammed the apartment door shut behind him and rushed towards his bedroom where he set the rabbit down on the carpet in front of the bed, before rushing to get his emergency medical kit from his bathroom.

Kneeling next to the rabbit, Stiles was at a loss as to what to do. Scott was the one working towards becoming a veterinarian, not him. Knowing that he at least needed to keep the pressure on the wound to slow the blood flow, Stiles took a clean rag and pressed it again the wound. He felt bad when the rabbit began struggling to get away from him. Keeping one hand on the rag, Stiles reached behind him to grab his cell phone out of his back pocket

Stiles quickly tapped in a number he knew by heart and put the phone on speaker. As it continued ringing, Stiles couldn’t help but bit his lip impatiently, “Come on...answer the phone!”

“Stiles! H-oh, hang on wait a second. The others want me to put you on speaker.”

Stiles gritted his teeth, “As much as I’m glad to hear that, now’s not the time Scott!”

“Stiles? What’s going on?”

“Lydia.” Stiles shook his head, barely noticing as the rabbit started moving under his hands, “Sorry to put a damper on the cheerfulness you’re all showing, but I called because I need your help, Scotty.”

“Did something happen? Stiles do you need us there?”

Any other time Stiles would’ve been happy to hear how concerned they all were for him but at the moment he just needed them all to be quiet.

“I-” Stiles snapped his jaw shut and he scrambled back to get away from the rabbit as it’s fur began...rippling. “What the actual fuck?”

“Stiles? Stiles, what’s happening? Stiles answer me!”

Stiles stayed silent as the voices over the phone all grew urgent sounding yells, instead his attention was transfixed on what he assumed was a rabbit in front of him. It seemed as though time slowed down as not only did the rabbit began growing in size, but the fur was receding and took on a more fleshy tone.

Stiles could only gap at the full down man lying passed out not even two feet away from him where there was once an injured rabbit.

“STILES!”

Scott’s roar echoed loudly over the phone, snapping Stiles out of it quickly enough for him to realize that the man-rabbit was still injured.

Breathing quickly Stiles grasped his cell phone in his hand, “S-Sorry. Uh, Scotty what do you know about patching up wounds?”

Derek’s voice answered him, “Are you hurt? Tell us what’s going on."

Stiles realized his hands were shaking but tried to ignore it, “I’m not hurt. Uh. I found someone. They’re hurt pretty bad, there were jagged pieces of metal stuck in their side but it’s gone now and the blood is clotting but I can’t get it to stop entirely. Shit. It looks way too big for stitches too.”

“Wha- Stiles, why aren’t you at a hospital with them?!” Scott sounded just as panicked as Stiles was feeling.

“Because I can’t exactly risk taking them to a hospital when they clearly don’t want to go!” Stiles yelled, only somewhat lying because he figured if the man-rabbit woke up then he really wouldn’t want Stiles to take him to the hospital.

“Okay. Ok uh. I-I think you’re supposed to clean the wound and then put a bunch of gauze over it. Does it need to heal enough for you to be able to stitch it? Man, I don’t know! I think that's what you do!”

“Nono Scotty that makes sense.” Stiles tore open a few aesthetic wipes and began cleaning the blood and bits of dirt away before stuffing cotton over the wound and taping gauze down on top of it. “H-He should be fine now...I mean he hasn’t woken up but it stopped bleeding at least.”

“Stiles, what happened?” Lydia sounded exasperated, “You haven’t even been gone for an entire day!”

“If I don’t find trouble, trouble finds me.” Stiles huffed, “Listen, I need to get cleaned up and I’m fucking exhausted okay. I’ll call you guys tomorrow.”

It wasn’t until Stiles hung up the phone and looked at the man-rabbit that he realized something. How was he supposed to carry the man to the bed with his bad leg, and that the man-rabbit was stark naked. Groaning loudly, Stiles avoided looking at the bare skin and hurried to find a change of clothes to put the man in.

In the end, he settled for putting a pair of loose fitting sweats on the man-rabbit and dragging his mattress off the boxspring. Stiles put his hands under the man-rabbit’s armpits and dragged him onto the mattress.

Panting, Stiles flung the thick covers over the both of them and muttered, “Screw it...I’ll just wake up early and get cleaned up tomorrow…”

In a manner of seconds Stiles was asleep, and not even a second afterward the man-rabbit opened his eyes and slowly grinned when they landed on Stiles before drifting shut.


	2. Judy-Judy

Falling asleep when there was a stranger in your home and when that stranger wasn’t even human led to some uneasy thoughts assaulting Stiles’ dreams and caused old paranoia of possibly getting killed in his sleep to resurface. However, waking up was a terrifying experience mainly due to one thing.

Having a stranger, partially naked, spooning him and sniffing his hair was highly uncomfortable and not something Stiles was fond of. Though thinking back on his past relationship with Malia, he realized that this wasn’t the first time this happened to him but it was the first that it happened with a complete stranger, who he remembers was clearly not human.

A few minor things that bothered him was how close both of them were, how his clothes were covered in dried blood and how the man-rabbit only had a pair of sweatpants on. Overall it was an awkward and weird moment for him. Stiles tried shifting away, but the moment he moved the grip on him tightened to the point of becoming painful.

“Nngh.” Stiles froze in pure shock, he began to panic as the man-rabbit rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ neck before gently sliding his hand to grip Stiles’ side. “Wha-?”

Stiles couldn’t help but feel relief when the man-rabbit jerked back and let go of him. Stiles quickly rolled over before pushing himself to his knees, a move which hurt like hell, and turned to glare at the stranger. 

The stranger who looked overly excited to see him.

“Stiles!”

The stranger who also apparently knew who he was.

“W-what?” Stiles tensed, preparing himself for an attack and silently wishing he had his gun with him, “How do you know my name?”

“Hmm, It’s nice to finally have a somewhat normal meeting with you.” The man-rabbit practically purred, sitting up straighter but immediately wincing as it pulled at the wound in his side, “My name is James, but **_you_ ** can call me Judy.”

Stiles gaped at the man- _Judy-no James_ , “J-Judy?!”

James grinned, “I must say, this house is definitely better than the one in California. Doesn’t stink of mutts. All I’m getting is your scent here.”

“You’re...you’re the cat? You’re Judy?” Stiles shook his head in disbelief, “What the actual fuck? How’re you, Judy? What are you? Also, how the fuck are you here?”

James moved as though to sit up but stopped with a pained expression on his face and had his one hand clutching his side.

“Shit. You’re still hurt. Stop moving already!” Stiles scrambled to his feet, accidentally knocking his elbow into the end table which hurt but he ignored it just like he ignored the throbbing in his leg or the way his stitches from his gunshot wound stretched, “Wait here.”

Stiles rushed to his bathroom, he shifted through the cabinet drawers until he found what he needed. Hurrying back to his bedroom he gently dropped to his knees next to James and held out his palm, “Sorry. The strongest I have to offer you is Tylenol. But I can get some ice to put on your side.” 

“Your strongest painkiller is Tylenol?” James drawled, “Hmm, well I know another way of lessening my pain…”

“How?” Stiles tilted his head slightly, mentally debating on whether or not James was going to try and get him to perform some sort of black magic or a sacrifice.

“Come and cuddle with me.”

Stiles froze with his eyes wide open and his jaw practically touching his chest as he gaped at James.

“Come ooooon~” James whined, patting the bed beside him, “I’m a creature who travels in groups, though it is rare amongst my kind, I’ll heal simply by having your presence nearby.”

“Oh.” Stiles blinked slightly skeptical, “That’s it?”

James nodded enthusiastically.

“....Then...I guess it’s...fine?”

“Geez, don’t make it sound like I’m asking you to go to hell or worse back to school.” James pouted, "You’ll hurt my feelings that way.”

“Sorry,” Stiles apologized on reflex then hesitated, “....how do I know you aren’t going to hurt me? Or leave once you’re better and go hurt someone else. Also, was that a Harry Potter reference? Really?”

James’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline before a grin slowly formed on his face, “If that’s a roundabout way of asking me to stay then my answer is, I was planning on it. Don’t worry, I actually like humans and won’t want to harm them, my kind usually avoids humans, but we have no issues with living amongst them.”

Seeing that Stiles didn’t look convinced, James sighed and calmly said, “If I wanted you or other humans dead then don’t you think I would’ve left you and that blonde woman in the woods for the ghost to deal with?”

“That was you?!”

James scoffed, “Of course, after all, you did save me from that mutt and his druid at the clinic. I tried getting that werewolf to follow me to you but he lost sight of me far too quickly. In the end, I had to carry you both to his car.”

Stiles sighed, “...You swear you won’t go all evil on me and run rampant?”

James placed one hand over his heart and held the other up by his head, “I solemnly swear I am up to nothing but good.”

James smirked victoriously as Stiles started laughing.

“Ok-ok….I-I’m trusting you here. Though the other’s will probably beat the hell outta me if they ever found out….” Stiles broke off muttering to himself as he went to crawl back into the bed before stopping, “...Er...lemme get cleaned up first.”

Stiles quickly grabbed a clean pair of clothes and rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and scrub the dried blood off of him. Once he was cleaned and his bloodied clothes sitting in the bottom of his trash can, Stiles walked back to the mattress and slipped in close enough to feel Judy’s body heat but not to touch.

“Sty,” James wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and forcibly pulled Stiles towards him, “Cuddling involves touching, you know. Plus if you don’t relax then this won’t be enjoyable for either of us.”

Seeing how red Stiles’ face turned caused James to chuckle, “I’m a very affectionate creature, especially when I’m in animal form….Does this bother you?”

“...N-No…?” Stiles glanced over at James before looking away, “Just the first time a half-naked man tried cuddling me.”

“We could change that half part to fully.”

“NO!”

Amused, James snorted before patting Stiles' shoulder, "Would it be better if I changed my form?"

Stiles hesitated before shaking his head, "If you did then you'll probably tear your wound open again. I'm guessing you heal quickly?" Seeing James nod, Stiles continued, "Let's just take a nap. I'll check it afterward."

"G'night Stiles."

"....Night James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, I'm still not sure how long this will be but we'll see!


	3. Breakfast in Bed

He had three missed calls from Scott, two from Lydia, one from Mrs. McCall, and almost twelve text messages from the rest of the pack. Thankfully nothing from his dad so that meant they hadn’t told him about the phone conversation last night. Sighing lightly, Stiles debated whether or not to call them when James was still in the house. He had no doubt that James would try to butt his way into the conversation. After waking up together for a second time that day, Stiles managed to convince James to keep sleeping while he worked on making the two of them something to eat, he promised to check his wound later.

Stiles walked back to his room to check if James was still sleeping before he hurried back to the kitchen where he left his cell phone on the counter. Picking it up, he called Scott.

“Stiles! You never called us back man!”

Stiles grinned, “Sorry Scotty. I had to get the apartment cleaned up and call the police.”

Stiles didn’t feel too bad about lying when most of it was true. He did call the police and the rangers about the hunting traps, and he did have to clean up the blood on the carpet.

“So is everything okay now?”

“Yeah.” Stiles eyed his bedroom door, Stiles was just glad Werewolves couldn't hear his heart skip over the lie unless they were actively listening for it while on the phone, “Yeah everything’s good. That guy I found? He’s on the mend, thankfully he wasn’t as injured as I thought he was.”

“Did you find out why he didn’t want to go to the hospital?”

“Uh…” Stiles grimaced, “No? Not really? I mean I will sooner or later….”

“Stiles! What if he’s a criminal!”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing I’m an FBI agent, huh?” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Just...Just promise me you’ll be careful, bro.”

“I promise Scotty.” Stiles replied softly, “Besides I’ll be back in like three-four days tops!”

Spending the next few minutes talking with Scott about nothing, in general, helped erase a lot of the tension that Stiles had building up overnight. He was glad Scott and him were able to talk now, though things tended to get a bit odd due to how long it’s been since they’ve seen one another. After hanging up the phone, Stiles finished preparing two omelets and carried both the plates back to his bedroom where James was laying down, just staring up at the ceiling.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, slightly worried, “You good?”

James looked over at him and grinned, “Of course!” James' eyes landed on the omelets in Stiles’ hands, “You made me food?”

“No. I’m going to eat two large omelets by myself.” Stiles said dryly, “Yes, I made you food. Do you need help sitting up?”

Instead of responding, James gingerly sat up by himself and sat so he could lean against the boxspring behind him. Warily, Stiles handed him one of the plates, half expecting it to be dropped onto the bed, but was pleased when James was able to hold it steady.

without saying a word, the both of them began eating. The silence feeling more comfortable then awkward in Stiles' opinion.

“You know…” Stiles crossed his arms, their empty plates stacked off to the side on the carpet, “I think an explanation is in order. You never answered me when I asked you what you were or how you were Judy, and mind telling me why you followed me here? I mean that's what you did, right?”

“Well,” James clicked his tongue, “A simple name would be a shapeshifter. I prefer taking the shapes of animals but if I concentrate hard enough with a clear image in mind then I could impersonate people as well. Before you ask, yes this is what I'd look like have I been fully human.”

Stiles looked James over, taking in his dark brown curly hair, long up top but the bottom half of his head shaved with a buzzcut. James was tan, definitely buff, but still slim, if the six-pack and ridiculously bulging muscles were any indications. If Stiles had to guess then he’d say James was a few years older than him. “Is this really you or is it an impersonation?”

“This is really me. I told you that.” James loosely crossed his arms over his chest.

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-six now,” James tilted his head, “How old are you? I know you look young but you’re definitely an adult.”

Stiles scowled at the looking young comment, “I’m just turned 23 a few months ago.”

“Oh! So there isn’t really much of an age difference huh?” James shifted around on the bed until he was laying down once again, “I might as well get comfortable. You still have plenty of questions you want to ask me, right?”

Stiles shook his head, “If you’re not up for it then it can wait till later.”

“I’m fine!” James started peeling back the gauze taped to his side, causing Stiles to panic.

“What’re you doing?!” Stiles slapped his hands down on top of James’s so he couldn’t pull the gauze off anymore.

James huffed, “Stiles, just let me show you okay? I’m not exactly human, remember? I told you I’d heal faster if you were by my side and I did. Plus we still need to check it.”

Reluctantly Stiles pulled his hands back and watched as James peeled away the rest of the bloodied gauze to show that the wound had closed significantly and was mostly just raised skin that looked sensitive.

“Oh.” Stiles blinked, “...I guess you don’t need the gauze or the cotton anymore…Does it still hurt?”

“It’s just sensitive now, It should be gone by tomorrow.” James looked Stiles in the eye, oddly serious, “Does it bother you that I’ve been here for two days now? Or that I might be here for longer than that?”

“It doesn’t bother me, I mean it’s not like you made any messes or tried to kill me, and you did say you were planning on staying.” Stiles gestured to the entire room, “I mean I don’t know why you were stuck in that trap but...if you want you can stay here. I’m going to be leaving back for Beacon Hills in about three days, you can use my apartment since I’m going to be gone for a while.”

“Why’re you going back there!” James scowled, turning his head to glare at the wall, “It’s full of those mutts and I know you didn’t smell to happy to be there.”

“Why do you keep calling them that? If they heard you say that…” Stiles shook his head, “Anyway, I’m still on medical leave because I got hurt during a case of mine.” Stiles shrugged, “It’s fine though, I mean I haven’t been back there in a while...I wouldn’t say I was bothered being there it’s just...some things happen which led to me getting pushed out of the pack. They only just realized there was no point in pushing me out and decided to try and patch things up.”

James yanked on Stiles’s sleeve until he fell on top of him and wrapped his arms around Stiles in a tight hug, “...You smell sad talking about it….It was their loss trying to leave you. They certainly don’t deserve you. From what I’ve seen firsthand, you’re a ridiculously loyal friend and far too willing to help.”

“Oi!” 

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” James quickly added, “But it is something easily exploited by others.”

“....gee thanks,” Stiles muttered after the silence stretched between them.

James hummed in acknowledgment as he buried his face in Stiles’ hair.

Stiles shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the show of affection even if James had said he was an affectionate person, "You know you never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Why did you follow me?" Stiles pulled away and twisted around so he could look James in the eye.

"...Hn," James slowly sat back up and leaned against the bed frame, "When I first met you at the clinic I could only smell the mutts and druid. Though, when you came over to me I sensed that you were different, I could smell the distance you felt from them all. I became attached mostly by how kind you were but also..."

"Also?" Stiles prompted.

"I sensed a spark within you." The moment the words left James' mouth Stiles tensed.

Stiles remembered how Deaton said the same thing to him years ago, it wasn't until he left for college that Stiles bothered looking into what a spark was. It was someone with magical abilities, somewhat similar to a witch but one with more of a...raw power.

"I've met those who possessed a spark before," James continued, unaware of Stiles' sudden inner turmoil, "Though the last time was when I was nine years old. She was a member of my group, married into the family through my cousin."

James moved so that he was now sitting knees to knees with Stiles and reached out to hold Stiles' hands, "That feeling of safety and comfort I felt from you was so similar to that of my sister-in-law that I needed to be near you to rebuild my strength. I was too weak to return to my human form."

"I believe those mutts call it a pack bond."

Stiles' head jerked up, "A pack bond? You have a pack bond with me?"

"Yes," James hunched over slightly, "I'm sorry. It began forming the moment you took me home. It's more...one-sided seeing as you were unaware of it too begin with. At first, I latched onto you because I believed you to be a member of my pack, and so you could help me heal. Though now I began forming a bond with you simply because of how kind you were to me."

"I only knew you for a day," Stiles squeaked.

"Yes. A day where I bore witness to your loyalty, kindness, and strength."

Not sure how to react to that, Stiles awkwardly nodded his head before scrambling to grab the dirty plates and leave the room. The only thing he had on his mind was seeing what he could find out about shapeshifters while James stayed in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, want to know something lovely? I failed both my summer classes, and it looks like I'm about to fail another class....on the bright side, at least I have more time to write now!

**Author's Note:**

> This was the long ago planned sequel to "Eğer Dare arama". I'm sorry it took me so long to get this posted. My other Teen Wolf stories are still being continued.  
> I also have a few one-shots of Teen Wolf written, that will be posted once I edit them.


End file.
